wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Megumi Fukao
' 'Megumi Fukao 'is another tadpole in the ''Wonderland series. She too is a former mental patient in Chou Mori Institution. Appearance and Personality Personality Megumi likes sex. She isn't looking for a serious relationship, just a good time. Megumi also likes to drink. She grew like a little princess. Back Story Megumi saw herself as a sexual being from the age of three. She grew up spoiled by her father. Her mother died after she was born. Megumi and her father lived a comfortable life. They lived in a nice house and took vacations during the summer. Because her father had to work, he dropped his daughter off at Kodama-san's, their neighbor, house. Megumi and Kodama-san got along great. They would play board games, bake treats, watch TV, and and tend to the garden in the back. By the time she was ten, Megumi discovered a new way to "entertain" herself. While Kodama-san was asleep on the couch, the little girl wandered around the house out of boredom. Megumi found the laundry room and sat down on the dryer with her crotch touching the moving surface. The sensation was so good that the little girl started to help out with the laundry more often. When she was thirteen, Megumi had her first taste of alcohol from one of her dad's friends. She didn't like the taste then, but later grew to enjoy it. By the time Megumi was fifteen, she lost her virginity to a boy that was a year and a grade younger than her. The sexual experience wasn't good, but Megumi soon began to enjoy sex more than alcohol. Throughout high school, Megumi dated many boys and slept with them. None of them were good enough for her. Then again, she was really looking for a relationship. She felt like a queen. Around this time, her father got promoted and started making more money. Everything was going great until her father got remarried to woman named Kimiko after meeting her on a business trip in Paris. Kimiko and Megumi didn't get along. The way Megumi it was that her new stepmother was being controlling bitch. Kimiko would go through her stepdaughter's clothes and possessions, spy on all of Megumi's boyfriends, and even tried to take Megumi's phone away to discipline her. They fought constantly because of it. Things got worse when the family moved from Osaka to Ikebukuro. Megumi really didn't enjoy being taken away from Kodama-san. By the time Megumi turned eighteen, she decided to get revenge on Kimiko. Her stepmother had a son from a previous marriage. As Megumi described it, he was very gorgeous. She figured that she would both have a new plaything and hurt her stepmother at the same time. So, she seduced him and they started sleeping together regularly in secret. One day, Kimiko caught Megumi in bed with her son. The woman was so crushed that she ended up sending her stepdaughter to reform school. Unfortunately, that "reform school" turned out to really be Chou Mori Institution. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Megumi is out on what she calls her "hunting nights" in a bar. She picks up a cute guy and takes him home with her. She takes him to her apartment and asks if he finds her attractive. He says yes. Megumi asks him to worship her like a goddess with his words. She puts on the music and he does so. They undress and she rides him. Megumi asks him to worship with his words and his body. As they have sex, the young man grows weaker and Megumi feels is life slipping away. At the climax, her date lies dead beside her with a smile on his face. Megumi just goes to sleep. The next morning, Mikado Ryuugamine calls and reaches out to her, startling her when he tells her that he too was a patient at Chou Mori. In "Girls", Megumi tells her story in Russia Sushi to the other tadpole girls. Most of the girls are shocked, but Akiko Koike can understand her despite for her stepmother. Caged Wonderland Megumi and the other tadpoles have a mock sports day to test their new abilities thanks to the Kratos drug. She and Naomi Aizawa make contact with Naoki Minami. Then, they met him at McDonalds and show him their powers. He in turn shows them his. Megumi is not happy that see cannot drink anymore due to the latest developments in the Tadpole Project. She later hears a voice saying, "Find me". Emilia tells her not to ignore such a calling. The voice leads Megumi to an apartment that had seen better says. She meets the owner and immediately doesn't like him. Then, she met up with Saori Usui to talk. Later, Megumi goes out to the club. She hears the voice again and spots the owner with a bunch of women. He drugs up a reluctant girl and takes her back to his place. Megumi follows him back to rescue the girl. When she confronts the owner at his apartment, she hears the would-be victim's thoughts and the other voice. The latter leads her up to the water tower where the body of Jade Ono is found. The owner tries to drown Megumi, but the ghost of Jade drowns him in the water tower instead, letting her escape. After the bodies are fished out of the water tower, Megumi figured out what happened to Jade. The Month of No Gods Megumi talks with Naomi about them finding Seiji. She's still pissed about not being able to drink or have sex. She also isn't used to talking to the other tadpole telepathically. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Powers Megumi has the power to kill or enslave her lovers through sex. Secondary Traits Thanks to the deaths of Satoshi Aida and Azusa Kibuishi, she could hear the thoughts of people close by to her and increase their desires. Much to her displeasure, Megumi can no longer get drunk, high, or sick thanks to the latest development in the Tadpole Project. Augmentations Plus thanks to the new experiments in the Tadpole Project, Megumi's even more attractive, charismatic, smarter, and can see the future. Relationships Fukao-san Fukao-san is Megumi's father. They were really close when she was growing up. He spoiled her rotten and did her hair. Megumi adored him, but their relationship might have become strained after he got remarried. Kodama-san Kodama-san lived next door to Megumi and his father. She helped raise the little girl throughout most of her life. Megumi saw her like a grandmother. Megumi enjoyed staying at her house. Kimiko Fukao Kimiko is Megumi's step-mother. They do not like each other at all. Megumi viewed her as controlling. Kimiko would try to snoop in her life and control her stepdaughter. Things got worse when the family moved from Osaka to Ikebukuro. When she was eighteen, Megumi got revenge by seducing and sleeping with Kimiko's only and favorite son. In retaliation, she sent her step daughter off to Chou Mori. Stepbrother Megumi found her stepbrother to be quite attractive and used him to get back at Kimiko by seducing him and sleeping with him. Trivia * Megumi's inspiration comes from Bilquis, Goddess of Love, from the book/TV series, American Gods. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients